Miss Secretary and Mr Smasher
by Nakashima Yukari
Summary: "Kurasa, aku menyukai Naruto-kun" "Tapi, kau tahu kan dia sudah punya pacar?" "Aku tidak ingin dia membalas perasaanku, menyukainya saja sudah cukup" Kehidupan Hinata di SMA yang penuh dengan intrik. Cinta pertamanya pun bersemi.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san ^^ Ketemu sama aku, author baru disini. walaupun dulu pernah bikin fanfic, tapi gara-gara lupa paswordnya jadilah bikin akun yang baru. #pikun -_-

Udah publish sebenarnya, tapi kok pasa aku cek masih ada hal yang gak bener . Jadinya aku republish, untuk yang review ARIGATOUUU...

Sebagai langkah awal, kucoba dengan kisah ringan dulu yaa , semoga kalian suka ^^

MISS SECRETARY AND MR SMASHER

Pair : Naruhina

AU, TYPO, GEJE, KLISE, DLL

Drap…drap…drap…

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar mengikuti langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut indigo. Langkahnya sesekali berhenti di depan pintu kelas-kelas , matanya bergerak menyusuri daftar nama siswa yang ada. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata berwarna amethyst. Gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh yang proporsional untuk gadis seusianya, namun Ia menutupinya dengan pakaian kebesaran yang Ia kenakan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Masa Orientasi Siswa atau MOS di Konoha Gakuen. Setelah diadakan pentas seni kecil-kecilan, para murid baru dipersilakan mencari kelas yang akan ditempati dengan mencarinya dari kelas-kelas yang sudah ditempeli daftar nama di pintunya. Koridor penuh dengan siswa yang sedang mencari kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Dia sudah mencari dari kelas-kelas yang ditempeli daftar nama, namun belum satu pun kelas yang memuat namanya. Ia mulai khawatir.

' Dimana ya, kelasku ? Kenapa daritadi tidak ada namaku di daftar siswa?' batin Hinata sedikit sedih.

Di kelas terakhir Ia melihat dengan teliti satu per satu nama. Bingo ! Namanya ada disana, berarti kelas inilah yang nantinya akan Ia tempati. Hinata sempat membaca nama-nama siswa yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.' Semoga teman sekelasku adalah orang-orang yang baik.'

Membernarkan tas punggungnya yang agak melorot, Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas. Sudah ada beberapa siswa disana. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang paling depan dekat dengan pintu kelas. Satu per satu siswa mulai berdatangan, mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang mereka rasa cocok. Sampai ada seorang gadis dengan rambut cepol dua masuk. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduk kosong.

" Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk bangku sebelah Hinata yang memang masih kosong.

" Tentu. Silakan duduk." Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

" Terima Kasih." gadis itu pun duduk dan meletakkan tasnya." Ngomong-ngomong , siapa namamu?"

" E-eh. Hy-hyuuga Hi-hinata." Hinata sedikit terbata karena terkejut.

" Namaku Tenten. Mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata-san."

" I-iya. Mohon bantuannya juga, Tenten-san."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru dengan rambut perak yang beridiri melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Hanya sebelah matanya yang terlihat. Kelas sontak menjadi sunyi. Menatap pada guru di depan kelas yang kemungkinan besar adalah wali kelas mereka nantinya.

" Moshi-moshi, minna. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Kakashi-sensei. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Jadi, mohon bantuannya."ucapnya dengan senyum yang walau tertutupi oleh maskernya.

Hinata menatap Kakashi-sensei yang beridiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya dengan seksama. Dia mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, karena dilihatnya senseinya membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan disuruh menulis.

" Baiklah, langsung saja. Kita akan memilih pengurus kelas kita. Kita akan memilih ketua kelas, wakil ketua, sekertaris dan bendahara. Saya akan menawarkan kepada kalian, apakah ada yang bersedia menjadi ketua kelas disini?"tanya Kakashi-sensei.

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Nampaknya tidak ada yang bersedia atau tidak berani menjadi ketua kelas disini.

' Mana mungkin aku menjadi ketua kelas, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Tapi aku takut.' Batin Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan pensil mekaniknya.

" Tidak ada yang bersedia ? Baiklah kalau begitu diada-"

" Naruto bersedia, sensei. Dia bersedia menjadi ketua kelas." teriakan seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya memotong ucapan Kakashi-sensei. Sekaligus menarik perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

" Kiba, apa-apaan kau ! Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi ketua kelas ?"ucap seorang siswa laki-laki lain dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki kulit tan eksotis.

" Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi ketua kelas, Naruto?" siswa yang diketahui bernama Kiba bertanya balik.

" Kapan aku menga-"ucapan Naruto-calon ketua kelas- berusaha menolak namun terpotong oleh Kakashi-sensei.

" Baiklah, kita sudah mendapatkan ketua kelas. Siapa namamu?"

" Uzumaki Naruto."ucapnya dengan nada sedikit dipaksakan.

" Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Mulai sekarang kamu menjadi ketua kelas ini. Oleh karena itu, kamu harus bisa membimbing temanmu di kelas. Mohon kerjasamanya, Uzumaki-san."

" Hai, sensei."

Hinata menatap ketua kelasnya yang baru dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi ketua kelas. Lihat saja penampilannya, rambut jabrik, kemeja seragamnya sedikit dikeluarkan dengan wajah yang tidak berwibawa.' Apa benar dia bisa menjadi ketua kelas?'

" Kalau begitu, kita akan memilih wakil ketua kelas, sekertaris, dan bendahara. Siapa diantara kalian yang memiliki tulisan yang bagus dan rapi? Apa ada yang berpengalaman dalam mengurusi keuangan?"

" Hinata-san tulisannya sangat bagus, sensei. Lihat saja kalau tidak percaya."ucap Tenten tiba-tiba." Dan kalau masalah keuangan, Sakura dan Ino adalah ahlinya. Mereka pernah menjadi bendahara sebelumnya."lanjutnya.

" Te-tenten-san, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..." Hinata kaget bukan main.

" Hei, Tenten. Kenapa kau mengikut sertakan kami berdua tiba-tiba?"ucap gadis dengan rambut merah jambu mencolok.

" Sudahlah, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa kan? Tulisanmu sangat bagus dan rapih, dan menurtku kau adalah tipe anak yang rajin. Jadi kau akan sangat cocok menjadi sekertaris."ucap Tenten entengnya." Dan, Sakura kau sudah berkali-kali menjadi bendahara. Apa salahnya kali ini?"balasnya pada gadis merah muda, Sakura.

Di tengah perdebatan tersebut tiba-tiba Naruto, sang ketua kelas ikut andil dalam pembicaraan." Sensei, kalau begitu tunjuk saja si Teme sebagai wakil ketua. Biar dia sedikit ada kerjaan daripada terus mengataiku."ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa dengan potongan rambut mirip pantat ayam yang duduk di sebelahnya .

" Oi, Dobe. Kenapa kau menunjukku ?"

" Sekarang aku adalah ketua kelas disini. Jadi aku berhak memilih wakilku, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke. Boleh kan, Sensei ?"

" Tentu kau boleh melakukannya, Uzumaki-san. Baiklah, perangkat kelas sudah terbentuk. Hyuuga-san, tolong catat nama-nama tadi. Sekarang, tolong ketua kelas dan wakilnya bantu saya membagikan jadwal pelajaran ke teman-teman kalian. Jika kalian sudah mendapatkan jadwalnya, kalian boleh pulang. Mata ashita, minna."ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil perlahan keluar dari kelas.

Hinata yang sudah selesai menulis mengalihkan pandangannya,'Kulihat dua orang yang terpilih sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan sambil membagikan lembaran jadwal satu per satu keseluruh siswa lain. Menurutku, laki-laki berambut aneh itu lebih cocok menjadi ketua kelasnya daripada Uzumaki-san. Dia terlihat lebih anteng dan berkharisma. Tapi, sudahlah. Sekarang aku juga harus berusaha melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik.'batinnya.

Setelah Hinata mendapat lembaran untuknya, ia langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pulang ke rumah. Ia sedikit berlari karena dia yakin kakaknya sudah menunggunya diluar sekolah untuk menjemputnya. Hinata memang hidup dengan kakak sepupunya yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji. Kedua orangtuanya pergi jauh dan lama tidak menemuinya, yang datang hanyalah sejumlah uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Matanya melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut coklat panjang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di gerbang dengan ekspresi sebal. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

" Ne-neji-nii, haahh..haahh.."ucap Hinata sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya." Ma-maaf, tadi ada rapat kecil di kelas."lanjutnya.

" Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu disini selama hampir dua puluh menit. Dan itu sangat menyiksaku, berdiri di bawah matahari siang yang terik di puncak musim panas. Ditambah lagi, kau tidak membawa handphone."gerutu Neji.

" I-itu ka-kare-karena murid baru tidak diperkenankan membawa alat komunikasi selama Masa Orientasi berlangsung." Hinata menjawabnya gugup sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Sebagai hukumannya, makan malam nanti kau harus memasak makanan yang banyak dan lezat untuk kita berdua. Bagaimana, hm ?"

" Baiklah, Neji-nii." Hinata mengangguk dengan senang. Memasak merupakan hobinya. Dan menurut orang-orang yang pernah mencicipi masakannya, semuanya mengatakan enak. Rasa bangga dan senang membuatnya semakin gemar membuat masakan-masakan baru.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka mengisinya dengan sedikit candaan. Hinata merupakan anak yang pendiam di sekolah, namun hanya jika bersama Neji sajalah dia akan menjadi Hinata yang periang dan murah senyum. Tak jarang ia tertawa mendengar guyonan dari Neji. Neji disini merasa bertanggung jawab penuh atas Hinata. Bagaimana pun, Hinata sudah menjadi adik kecinya. Ia akan menjaga Hinata walaupun agak berlebihan. " Dasar sister complex"itulah yang sering kali temannya katakan.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengangkap sosok siluet berambut pirang di belokan dekat rumahnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal sosok tadi. Saat ia melintasi belokan itu, ia melihat punggung tegap seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengan pakaiannya. Rambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan itu mengingatkannya pada…' Uzumaki-san!?'batin Hinata terkejut. ' Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?'.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat dua orang berambut panjang walaupun berbeda gender tengah berjalan disampingnya. Merasa mengenali salah satu sosok itu lantas ia memanggilnya.

" Hei, kau! Bukankah kau sekertarisku ?" teriak Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, Hinata dan Neji pun menoleh. ' Ternyata dia mengenaliku.'batin Hinata.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan berhenti kira-kira satu meter di depan Hinata dan Neji. Berdiri berhadapan sedekat ini, Hinata baru menyadari betapa tingginya teman satu kelas sekaligus ketua kelasnya ini. Dan saat ia perhatikan, ia melihat merk brand dari barang-barang yang dikenakan Naruto. " Merk brand terkenal, pasti mahal. Mungkin dia anak orang kaya." gumam Hinata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Maksudmu, ini ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan handphone canggihnya tanpa berniat pamer.

" A-aah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang."ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

" Kau mengenal orang ini, Hinata ?"tanya Neji tiba-tiba dengan ketus. Kentara sekali bahwa Neji tidak menyukai laki-laki didepanya ini. Matanya menatap penuh menyelidik.

" Neji-nii, perkenalkan. Dia adalah ketua kelasku yang baru, namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata berusaha meredam hawa mencekam antara dua sosok laki-laki ini." Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan dia kakak sepupuku. Hyuuga Neji."

" Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana, yaa? Aku lupa, sebentar biar aku ingat dulu."ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pose orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

" Apa maksudmu kita pernah bertemu?"tanya Neji sedikit bingung.

" Aahh.. Aku ingat, kita bertemu musim gugur lalu di Tokyo. Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Bukankah dulu kau sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, hm?" Naruto berusaha bermain sulit. Namun, Neji nampaknya masih belum ingat dengan sosok pirang di hadapannya ini." Baiklah, akan aku beri kau petunjuk. Makhluk-pirang-sok-dan-playboy."

Raut muka Neji sangat serius, walaupun dia siswa yang cerdas tapi kenapa ingatannya kali ini tidak selancar biasanya. Tiba-tiba Neji membelalakan matanya," K-ka-kau…"

Yakkk... cukup sekian dulu chapter 1-nya. Semoga feelnya dapet ya. -feelapa-

Silahkan review, komentar, ataupun flame. Author bersikap terbuka kok ^^

Kalau mau request bisa diproses, ini juga lagi bikin oneshot pair ichihime. ada yang suka Ichihime disini ? Mereka cocok sekali menurutku. ^^

Sudahlah cukup sekian curcolnya. See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... Moshi-moshi... #ojigi

Yaah , sepertinya chapter awal dapet respon yang lumayan bagus dari readers-sama dan reviewers-sama sekalian. Tapi, namanya juga masih awal berkelana di dunia ffn jadi masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Temenku banyak yang bilang kalau aku bikin cerita pasti melankolisnya kerasa banget, tapi kali ini pengen mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Yah , bagaimanapun aku suka nulis kisah cinta di sekolah, apalagi SMA. Berhubung author juga masih SMA.

Rasanya nyeseeel dan beeteee -_- .Chapter awal gak ada intronya jadi kesannya monoton dan gak menarik, hontouni gomennasaii~ Author emang rada gak peka dan cuek dari sononya. Haahaa ^0^

Tapi tenang aja , author bakalan peka kalau Kou yang ada dihadapanku. Akhir-akhir ini jatuh cinta sampai gak bisa bangun -_- sama Ao Haru Ride. Ada yang juga suka Ao Haru ? Saking sukanya tiap hari aku ulang-ulang filmnya apalagi yang ada scene Kou x Futaba. Mereka bikin envyy.^^

Yaudah kalo gitu gak usah banyak cing-cong lagi deh..

Untuk yang review nanti diujung cerita yaa^^

Nakashima Yukari

Presents

MISS SECRETARY AND MR. SMASHER

Pairing : Naruhina , dan pairing-pairing lain yang masih dirahasiakan

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Schoolife, Humor Garing!

WARNING : AU, OOC , GEJE , TYPO , CLICHE, DLL

" _Baiklah, akan aku beri kau petunjuk. Makhluk-pirang-sok-dan-playboy."_

_Raut muka Neji sangat serius, walaupun dia siswa yang cerdas tapi kenapa ingatannya kali ini tidak selancar biasanya. Tiba-tiba Neji membelalakan matanya," K-ka-kau…"_

" K-ka-kau… Bukankah kau pemain bola voli di tim yang menjadi lawanku musim gugur lalu? Pemain yang smashnya tidak bisa diblock oleh timku. Dan saat timmu keluar sebagai pemenangnya, kau langsung didatangi oleh gerombolan gadis centil disekelilingmu?"tanya Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Yaah, walaupun dia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan terakhir Neji tadi." Akhirnya kau mengingatku juga. Apa aku sehebat itu? Dari caramu berbicara, sepertinya kau kagum dengan kemampuanku."ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

" Yang benar saja aku kagum dengan kemampuanmu. Justru orang sepertimulah yang harus aku hindari. Karena orang sepertimu itu akan memberi pengaruh buruk. Apalagi sekarang adikku harus sekelas denganmu."

" Hahahahahaa…" Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tawaan.

_Pritt…_

_Suara peluit dari wasit berbunyi, salah seorang pemain yang berdiri diluar garis lapangan melakukan servis. Bola berwarna biru kuning itu pun sampai ke daerah lawan dan dimainkan. Hari ini di Tokyo Stadion diadakan pertandingan bola volly antar distrik dan sudah sampai pada finalnya. Tim dari Suna dan Konoha memperebutkan gelar juara dan hadiah yang tentunya dalam jumlah yang besar. _

_Kedua tim ini sering bertemu dalam berbagai pertandingan dan di babak final seperti saat ini. Namun, gelar juara itu selalu saja disabet oleh Tim Suna. Tim Konoha hanya akan menjadi nomor dua. Tahun ini, tim Konoha akan berusaha membalikkan keadaan. Mereka harus menang kali ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka masih harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencapainya._

" _Plakk.." suara itu terdengar begitu keras ketika salah seorang pemain dari tim Suna melakukan smash ke kubu Konoha. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ditambah dengan lengan berotot itu tentu akan sulit menghentikan serangannya._

" _NARUTOOOO~ KYAAA…"suara teriakan dari fans di stadion tersebut menjadi riuh saat sang idola sedang beraksi._

_Pemain dari Konoha kesulitan memblock bola smash tadi, bola itu berhasil ditangkis. Namun sayang, bola itu malah keluar lapangan. Otomatis, hal itu menambah poin bagi tim lawan._

" _Sial. Kita sudah kalah 2-0. Tinggal satu poin lagi mereka akan merebut gelar juara yang kita inginkan. Di saat-saat akhir seperti ini, kita harus mengejar ketertinggalan kita."ujar seorang pemain Konoha kepada Neji yang berada di sebelahnya. Nafasnya yang tersenggal menunjukkan betapa energy mereka telah terkuras habis selama pertandingan ini._

" _Jangan khawatir, Asano. Di set terakhir ini dan last point kali ini, kita harus memblock serangan mereka. Dan kita akan melakukan serangan disaat mereka lengah." Neji mencoba memberi semangat._

_Pritttt….._

_Peluit ditiup lagi dan kini ganti pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya melakukan service. Bola voli melaju cepat menuju tim Konoha. Tim Konoha mulai melakukan strategi penyerangan. Bola itu dipukulkan lagi ke arah__ lawannya. Tim Suna walaupun mereka ingin segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini, nampaknya mereka ingin meladeni serangan demi serangan dari Tim Konoha._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu mentosser bola itu kearah pemuda berambut pirang sambil berteriak, " NARUTO, CEPAT SELESAIKAN."_

_Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut menerima umpan bola itu lalu melompat dan langsung melakukan smash yang keras ke arah tim Konoha. " PLAAAKKK..." Bola itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju daerah lawan._

_Neji berlari berusaha menghentikan bola itu namun saat ia berusaha mengembalikannya, bola itu malah jatuh di daerah kosong tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Neji memutar kepalanya dan melihat bola itu jatuh berdebum di dalam lapangan._

_PRIIIIIIITTTTTTTT..._

_Peluit panjang telah ditiup itu berarti pertandingan telah usai dan tim Suna berhasil keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton ikut menambahkan euforia kemenangan. Dari bangku penonton, tiba-tiba sekumpulan gadis remaj__a__ turun ke lapangan berlari menghampiri Naruto. Mereka mengerubungi Naruto dan berdesak-desakan untuk melihat sang idola._

" _Naruto-kun terimalah hadiah dariku.."_

" _Naruto-kun kau kereennn..."_

" _Naruto-kun kau telah __meng-smash hatiku…"_

_Masih banyak pujian atau lebih tepatnya rayuan gombal dilontarkan pada pemuda tampan berkulit tan eksotos itu. Naruto sendiri kelabakan ingin menghindar namun tidak bisa. Padahal dia sangat haus dan ingin sekali minum, namun sepertinya serangan ini belum berakhir. Teman-teman setimnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Naruto terjepit seperti itu. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membantu Naruto kabur, karena yang akan terjadi nantinya adalah mereka akan ikut terjebak bersama Naruto dan itu sangat menyebalkan._

_Neji yang masih tertunduk lantas mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke sumber keributan. Yaitu salah satu pemuda yang menjadi anggota tim lawannya. ' Sudahlah. Mungkin memang kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.'batinnya menghibur diri. Neji kemudian berjalan menuju tempat timnya berkumpul, dan untuk menuju kesana ia harus melewati gerombolan gadis centil itu._

_Selama berjalan, Neji terus melihat Naruto. Menurutnya pemuda itu bukanlah orang baik. Lihat saja, baru saja pertandingan selesai ia malah bersama gadis-gadis. Neji akui bahwa pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mempesona, tapi bukan untuk dimanfaatkan seperti itu." Dasar. Makhluk pirang sok dan playboy."gerutunya pelan sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Tanpa Neji ketahui, sebenarnya Naruto mendengar apa yang Neji katakan. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya, yang lebih penting sekarang ini adalah dia harus bisa keluar dengan selamat dari girls-attack ini.' Kami-sama, tolong aku..'doa Naruto dalam batin._

" Tunggu dulu, saat itu aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarnya ?" Neji baru menyadari hal itu setelah ia memikirkannya.

" Kau meremehkan pendengaran super tajamku ini? Yah, asal kau tahu saja. Aku bukanlah laki-laki playboy seperti yang kau pikirkan."ucap Naruto membela diri.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya pembicaraan kedua orang ini hanya bisa diam dan memandang secara begantian kedua orang tersebut. Dalam benaknya muncul berbagai pertanyaan.' Neji-nii seorang atlet bola volly? Lalu, Uzumaki-san juga. Bukankah usianya sama sepertiku? Tapi, kenapa dia sudah bisa mengikuti turnamen besar seperti itu? Dan dari cerita Neji-nii, ternyata Uzumaki-san sangat berbakat dalam olahraga.'

" Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini karena keberadaanmu tidak diharapkan disini."ucap Neji sedikit mengusir.

" Baiklah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok sekertaris. Dan, sampai ketemu lagi Hyuuga-san." Naruto segera menuju motornya yang keberadaannya tidak disadari sebelumnya. Mengendarai motor Honda CBR hitam terbaru dengan harga selangit bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto.

Hinata sempat terpesona dengan kharisma yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Bola mata amethystnya tidak berhenti mengikuti kemana arah motor Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun, ia tersadar bahwa –menurutnya- Naruto bukanlah orang yang baik, terutama pada gadis. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto, setelah cukup lama berdiri baru ia rasakan betapa seluruh badannya terasa pegal-pegal.

Hal yang ingin Hinata lakukan setelah ini adalah membersihkan dirinya lalu menikmati makan malam bersama Neji. Setelah itu ia akan segera tidur agar besok dihari pertama sekolah ia tidak terlambat. Semoga harapanmu berjalan dengan lancar Nona Hinata.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu pagi memang, namun Hinata terbiasa untuk berangkat pagi walaupun rumahnya cukup dekat dari sekolah. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk berjalan kaki dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Hinata berniat membersihkan ruang kelasnya, yang kemungkinan besar masih kotor. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai perangkat kelas menjaga kebersihan kelas. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu merupakan tanggung jawab bersama.

Hinata berjalan menuju sekolah sambil membawa kotak bento yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri sebelumnya. Tak lupa dengan sebotol air minum yang kemanapun ia pergi adalah barang yang wajib ia bawa. Sedangkan Neji tidak satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Neji sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga Tohoku Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah yang mayoritas muridnya merupakan seorang atlet atau ahli di bidang olahraga.

Di perjalanan, banyak orang yang melihat Hinata saat mereka berpapasan. Hinata tidak lama ini pindah di Konoha. Sebelumnya, ia hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil jauh dari Konoha. Namun, saat Neji mengetahui hal itu buru-buru ia menjemput Hinata dan memintanya tinggal bersamanya agar lebih aman. Terlebih, Hinata seorang gadis. Tentu sangat bahaya apabila harus hidup sendirian.

Mungkin orang-orang itu merasa asing dengan keberadaan Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat. Atau mungkin mereka malah terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata. Kulit putih bersih nan mulus, hidung mancung, bibir yang kecil dan berwarna pink, serta bulu mata yang lentik. Ditambah lagi postur tubuhnya yang langsing walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata yang bak malaikat ini?

Saat sampai di kelas, Hinata segera menaruh tasnya dan mengambil sapu. Sedikit demi sedikit ruang kelas itu menjadi bersih dan rapi. Hinata bahkan menata bangku-bangku yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit agar tertata rapi dan lurus. Peluh menetes dari dahinya diusapnya dengan kasar menggunakan tangannya." Huft, ternyata melelahkan juga membersihkan kelas sendirian. Mungkin aku harus membentuk daftar piket. Akan kubicarakan dengan Uzumaki-san nanti."ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, ia duduk di kursinya dan meneguk air putih yang dibawanya.' Lega sekali rasanya..' Seusai memasukkan kembali botol minumnya, Hinata duduk diam sambil menulis beberapa catatan di buku notesnya. Buku notes bersampul ungu dengan gambar bunga lavender memang cocok sekali dengan kepribadian Hinata.

Satu per satu siswa mulai berdatangan, tidak ada yang saling bertukar sapa. Mungkin karena belum mengenal satu sama lain, begitulah suasana kelas baru. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang Hinata ketahui sebagai bendahara datang lalu menyapanya," Ohayou, Hyuuga-san."ucap Sakura dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

" Ohayou, Haruno-san."balas Hinata tak lupa dengan senyuman.

" Kau berangkat pagi sekali. Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini ?"

" A-ah, tidak. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Ha-hanya saja, aku sudah terbiasa berangkat pagi ke sekolah. "

" Kau rajin sekali. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan?"

" Hi-hina-ta-ch-chan? Te-tentu."

" Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggil namaku. Sa-ku-ra. Aku memaksamu."

" Ba-baik, Sakura-ch-chan."

Tiba-tiba di luar kelas terdengar suara riuh yang berasal dari gadis-gadis. Hinata dan Sakura yang penasaran pun akhirnya ikut melihat dari pintu kelas mereka. Saat mereka menengok keluar, di sana sudah ada beberapa puluh gadis yang sedang berteriak histeris. Dari kerumunan itu, terlihat kepala dengan surai pirang milik Naruto yang bagaikan tiang diantara gadis-gadis itu.

" Permisi, nona-nona. Aku harus masuk ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Jadi kumohon, LEPASKAN AKU…"diakhir kalimatnya Naruto sedikit mendorong gadis-gadis itu agar dia bisa lewat. Usahanya berhasil, dan Naruto segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang kontras berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Uh-hai.. Maaf, aku sedikit mengganggu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat keributan."

" Mungkin daripada menjadi ketua kelas kau lebih cocok menjadi anggota boyband, Uzumaki-san."ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

" Maafkan aku, Haruno-san. Kurasa kau salah. Aku memang ketua kelas yang berkharisma, kau tahu ?"Naruto mencoba membalasnya.

" Berkharisma apanya? Di hari pertamamu sebagai ketua kelas kau malah datang ke sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel dank au sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini. Apa begitu yang namanya ketua kelas ?"

" Perlu kau ketahui Nona Bendahara, rumahku berjarak sekitar dua-puluh-lima kilometer dari sekolah. Kau pikir kau bisa datang pagi jika kau menjadi diriku? Belum tentu, kan?"

Ditengah perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Hinata harus menghentikan mereka, tapi Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Melihat cara dua manusia berbeda gender ini berdebat ini saja membuatnya pusing. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya.

" A-ano.. Maaf meng-ganggu ka-kalian. Ta-tapi, bisakah kalian be-berhen-henti berdebat? Kakashi-sensei se-sedang berjalan menuju ke-kemari."ucap Hinata sambil berusaha memisahkan dua orang ini.

" A-apa? Kalau begitu, ayo cepat Hinata-chan. Kita harus segera kembali ke tempat duduk kita."ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik." Urusan kita belum selesai."ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pada Naruto.

" Haahh… Terserah kau saja lah."balas Naruto santai sambil melangkah menuju mejanya. Naruto duduk di posisi paling belakang namun masih satu deret dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata berada di posisi paling depan.

Saat Naruto berjalan melintasi meja Hinata, matanya terus tertuju pada gadis itu. Punggung yang terlihat kecil baginya itu menarik untuk dilihat. Untung saja Hinata sedang tertunduk jadi ia tak menyadari kalau sedang diawasi sekarang ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang kemudian diikuti dengan munculnya sosok sensei mereka, Kakashi-sensei. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan kelas menjadi hening. Setelah meletakkan beberapa buku yang ia bawa, ia berniat mengawali kelas." Oha-"

CKIII~T…GUBRAKK…

Suara gaduh itu terdengar dan tak lama muncul seorang murid laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di ambang pintu dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang rapid an rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat, seolah-olah ia sehabis melakukan lari marathon.

" Go-gomen, sen-sensei. Hosh.. Hosh.. A-a-aku ter-terlambat."ucap Kiba sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada dahan pintu yang terbuka untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Yah, walaupun laki-laki pasti juga merasa kelelahan, kan ?

" Apa kau baik-baik saja, Inuzuka-san? Kenapa kau bisa datang terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

" A-a-ano sensei, aku tadi bangun kesiangan. Se-semalam aku ma-, maksudku membaca buku sampai larut. Makanya, tadi aku susah bangun, sensei."ucap Kiba dengan sedikit perubahan sana-sini.

" Bohong sensei. Dia tidak belajar semalaman, tapi dia malah asyik main game console sampai jam dua pagi. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin kan, Kiba?"ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia ingin membalas perbuatan Kiba yang kemarin.

" Apa katamu? Kau menantangku berkelahi, heh?" Kiba memasang pose siap berkelahi.

" Sudah berhenti bertengkar, kalian berdua. Inuzuka-san kau boleh duduk di mejamu, dan Uzumaki-san tolong pimpin berdoa."

Balesan review :

rama the darkness : sankyuu, ini udah mencoba benerin

ranggagian67 : hahaa, gomennasai. ini chapter 2 udah dibenerin

virgo : ini udah update ^^

hiii : iya, author bakalan semangat update

hqhqhq : haha, author bukan fujoshi jadi gak akan ada seme-uke disini. haha, straight .

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, silahkan review , komentar atau flame terbuka untuk semuanya. See you next chapter ne ^^

Nakashima Ykari


	3. Chapter 3

JENG JENG JENG

YUKA KEMBALI~#teriak pakai toa

Gomennasa, hontouni gomennasai buat kesalahan Yuka di ff ini. Yuka memang agak males buat nyantumin hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan disclaimer dan kawan-kawannya. Soalnya draft cerita ini langsung pada inti atau ceritanya. Jadi akan diusahakan agar tidak terulang lagi dan jadi lebih baik. Ceileh-_-

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, ini Yuka update chapter 3 . Yuka habis ini sibuk dengan ENAS -kelas3SMA- dan persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi. Mohon doanya Minna-sama #ojigi

MISS SECRETARY AND MR. SMASHER

CHAPTER 3

PRESENTED BY

~NAKASHIMA YUKARI~

PAIRING : NARUHINA, untuk chapter awal NARUOC yaa~, pairing lain nunggu dulu

WARNING : KLISE, KADANG GAK JELAS, HUMOR GARING, DAN LAIN-LAIN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Jaa, hajimemasho~. Balesan review di bawah yaaa ^^

* * *

" _Bohong sensei. Dia tidak belajar semalaman, tapi dia malah asyik main game console sampai jam dua pagi. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin kan, Kiba?"ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia ingin membalas perbuatan Kiba yang kemarin._

" _Apa katamu? Kau menantangku berkelahi, heh?" Kiba memasang pose siap berkelahi._

" _Sudah berhenti bertengkar, kalian berdua. Inuzuka-san kau boleh duduk di mejamu, dan Uzumaki-san tolong pimpin berdoa."_

Sakura dan Ino saat ini sedang berada di kantin. Mereka sudah memesan makanan, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang makanan mereka belum datang. Maklum, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Jadi banyak siswa berdesak-desakkan memebeli makanan. Sakura dan Ino memang sudah berteman sejak dari sekolah dasar, mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sering sekali satu kelas. Tak heran jika mereka sudah sangat akrab di permulaan tahun ajaran baru.

" Kenapa makanan kita belum datang juga, sih ?" gerutu Ino sambil melipat lengannya ke depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Sabar sedikit, Ino. Kau tahu, yang lapar bukan hanya kau saja. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan betapa sesaknya di sini?" ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sudah kelaparan.

" Uhh… Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian , seorang wanita mengantarkan makanan mereka. Tampaknya dia masih muda jika dilihat dari wajahnya. " Maaf sudah membuat lama menunggu, silakan nikmati makanannya."ucapnya sopan lalu kembali ke kiosnya.

" Akhirnya datang juga. Aku kira aku akan mati kelaparan."

" Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena kau tidak makan satu kali, Ino."

Saat mereka tengah asyik menyantap makanan, Ino melihat Naruto dan beberapa pemuda lain yang tidak dikenalinya berjalan menuju kantin. Di mata Ino, mereka tampak bersinar. Jika diibaratkan, mereka seperti boyband yang berjalan masuk ke atas panggung. 'Keren sekalii…'batinnya.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati Ino dan Sakura, jantung Ino tak hentinya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan lengan mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Saat Naruto dan temannya sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, Ino tiba-tiba memekik kegirangan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipinya.

" Kau kenapa, Ino ?"tanya Sakura keheranan dengan tingkah laku Ino.

" Tidak apa-apa kok."ucap Ino sambil tersenyum sendiri." Hanya saja moodku sedang bagus. Aku barusan melihat pemandangan yang indah."lanjutnya.

" Pemandangan apa?"Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

" Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makanmu. Sebelum bel kembali berbunyi."

Sakura dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya pemandangan apa yang dimaksud Ino. Perasaan disekitar kantin tidak ad ataman sekolah atau semacamnya yang indah. Lalu pemandangan apa? Entahlah, mungkin Ino sedang kurang baik sehingga ia menghayal ada pemandangan air terjun pelangi di hadapannya.

Hinata sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekalipun bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia lebih memilih makan bentonya di dalam kelas. Ia masih asing dengan suasana di tempat barunya. Ia juga belum mengenal dengan baik teman sekelasnya. Hanya Tenten yang sering mengajaknya bicara, walaupun ia lebih sering mendengarkan dan menjawab seperlunya. Bukan berarti Hinata sombong, dia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Ditambah lagi Hinata masih canggung.

" Kau tidak pergi ke kantin, Hinata?"ajak Tenten.

" A-ah. Ti-tidak,Tenten-san. Aku makan di kelas saja."balas Hinata dengan pelan.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau makan sendirian?"

" Da-dai-joubu desu."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya?"ucap Tenten seraya keluar dari kelas.

Di kelas hanya tersisa beberapa orang termasuk Hinata. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bisa akrab dengan teman-temannya, namun sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan bentonya dan membuka kain pembungkusnya. Ia makan dalam tenang, hanya suara makanan yang dikunyah perlahan yang terdengar samar. Kecuali kalau kamu duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

Sembari memakan bentonya, Hinata melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Di bangku paling belakang Ia melihat teman sekelasnya bermabut merah aka Gaara yang sedang duduk bersandar di kursi sambil memegang sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Menurut Hinata, Gaara memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan mempesona. Namun, entah kenapa wajah tampan itu tidak membuatnya berdebar-debar. Hanya sebatas kagum yang Ia rasakan.

'Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Sekarang aku harus lebih giat belajar supaya bisa membanggakan Neji-nii, bukannya memikirkan tentang hal lain.'batin Hinata sambil kembali menatap bentonya. Hinata menyumpit sebuah tenpura dan memakannya sekali telan. Memang kelihatannya aneh, namun walaupun Hinata gadis yang pemalu namun Ia memiliki selera makan yang cukup tinggi. Hal itu nyatanya tidak berpengaruh pada wajahnya yang cantik kemudian berubah menjadi buruk rupa. Bagaimanapun Hinata tetaplah Hinata.

Tenpura yang ukurannya lebih besar dari mulut Hinata itu ia kunyah perlahan, pipinya nampak menggembung. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, ada sepasang bola mata saphire yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda bermata saphire aka Naruto tadi tak sengaja memperhatikan Hinata saat ia hendak masuk ke kelas.

NARUTO'S POV

Aku bosan dan malas melihat suasana kantin yang begitu ramai, sampai-sampai aku dibuat sesak napas karenanya. Aku berjalan menuju kantin bersama teman-teman baruku di Konoha Gakuen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sasuke. Mungkin kalau kalian perhatikan, kami seperti boyband. Tapi maaf saja, aku bukanlah boyband. Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi boyband.

Aku merasa ada suara bisik-bisik dari gadis yang sedang membicarakanku. Yah, mungkin karena aku ini tampan dan keren sehingga mereka terpesona olehku.

" Lihat cowok itu, dia keren yaa ? Tubuhnya tinggi." Baru sadar kalau aku keren?

" Iya, dia punya kulit tan yang eksotis. Seksi sekali." Ah, terima kasih. Aku memang cowok yang seksi.

" Sssst.. cowok itu tinggi sekali. Badannya tegap, mungkin dia seorang atlet." Yaah, kau benar. Jangan-jangan kau cenayang?

Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman perempuanku di sekolah sejak sekolah menengah bawah dulu. Yah, aku tidak masalah asalkan jangan berbicara kebohongan tentang diriku. Bisa-bisa hancur reputasiku.

Teman-temanku sedang mengantri disalah satu kios yang banyak anak laki-laki. Tapi, melihat antrian di kios itu membuat aku kehilangan selera makan walau sebenarnya aku lapar. Tapi sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja. Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas sambil memasukkan telapak tanganku ke saku celanaku. Yaah, kau tahu kan pose itu keren dimata para gadis.

Jarak antara kantin sampai kelasku lumayan jauh, tapi aku berjalan tidak lebih dari tiga menit. Mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat berjalan atau bahkan mungkin tanpa sadar aku berlari menuju kelas. Aku belok dari koridor dan melihat pintu kelasku yang tengah terbuka lebar. Bisa kulihat keadaan kelas yang hampir kosong, namun saat aku sudah diambang pintu aku melihat seorang gadis yang juga teman sekelas sekaligus sekertarisku sedang memakan bentonya.

' Cantik tapi makannya banyak. ' batiku saat aku melihat pipi Hinata yang menggembung karena memakan tenpura. Langkah kakiku terhenti sejenak menyaksikan tontonan yang cukup menarik menurutku. Gadis itu terlihat polos di mataku.

Aku memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dengan posisi duduk gadis itu yang dekat dengan pintu membuatnya mudah terlihat dari luar atau untuk melihat ke arah luar. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang aku perhatikan.

' Wajahnya imut juga ternyata kalau aku perhatikan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru kobalt itu terlihat berkilau dan halus. Bentuk wajah sedikit bulat dengan dua pipi gembil itu, rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit aneh, namun aku seakan terhisap kedalamnya.'

Dag... Dig... Dug...

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak dengan kencang sampai rasanya ingin keluar. Padahal aku hanya melihatnya sebentar tapi aku sudah seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Bola mataku pun aku alihkan menuju bagian lain di wajahnya. Hidungnya tidak begitu mancung dan sedikit mungil. Dan, astagaa.. ' Bibirnya kecil sekali..' aku sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia makan dengan ukuran bibir yang kecil itu. Bahkan mungkin bibirnya itu tidak lebih panjang dari setengah jari tangan kelingkingku.

Bibirnya sedikit mengkilat karena minyak goreng yang tersisa di tenpura. Apalagi itu, bibirnya tipis sekali dan berwarna merah muda. ' Arrgghh...' aku menjambak rambutku sendiri karena frustasi. Bisa-bisanya aku tergoda melihat gadis itu. Kuacak-acak sendiri rambut jabrikku, berharap mungkin bisa menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari otakku.

NARUTO'S POV END

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Naruto tengah sibuk mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang rapi ketika suara ringtone handphone terdengar dari saku kanan celananya. Lantas Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : My Girl

To : Naruto-kun

" _Naruto-kun hari ini datang ke sekolah ? Apa yang sedang Naruto-kun lakukan saat ini ? Aku rindu pada Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa belajar dan jangan terlalu sering latihan. Aku takut kau nanti sakit. "_

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Ia membaca pesan singkat itu, rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia menekan tombol 'reply' dan menuliskan pesan balasannya.

To : My Girl

From : Naruto-kun

" _Aku hari ini datang ke sekolah, tenang saja. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, namun aku tidak berselera makan. Aku juga rindu padamu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau sudah sering mengingatkanku dan jarang aku dengarkan, tapi kau tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku senang kau khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku juga tidak bisa janji untuk tidak latihan. "_

Selesai mengetikan pesannya Naruto langsung menekan tombol 'send'. Kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, dan ia melihat Hinata sudah selesai memakan bentonya. ' Apa aku terlalu lama berada di depan pintu? ' batin Naruto. Saat melintasi tempat duduk Hinata, Naruto menatapnya sebentar lalu duduk di tempatnya. Merasa ponselnya berbunyi lagi, Naruto langsung merogoh ponselnya dari sakunya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : My Girl

To : Naruto-kun

" _Mou Naruto-kun, aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangi Naruto-kun. Sekali-sekali kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu juga. Lama sekali rasanya sejak kita terakhir jalan-jalan bersama. Kapan Naruto-kun senggang ? "_

Sebuah pesan balasan kembali terkirim. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa teman-teman yang tadi pergi ke kantin bersamanya sudah kembali dan berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, menulis pesan singkat sambil terkadang tersenyum sendiri. Teman-temannya yang menyaksikan hal itu lantas berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang tidak beres.

' Kenapa si ketua kelas baka itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri ?' batin Sasuke heran.

' Naruto sepertinya sedang tidak waras. Mungkin obatnya habis.' pikir Kiba.

' Sepertinya Naruto habis makan banyak kripik kentang sampai-sampai tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Awas saja Naruto karena kau tidak bagi-bagi.' Chouji malah berpikir jauh melenceng.

' Merepotkan. Wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang sakit jiwa.' Shikamaru malas menanggapi sikap Naruto.

Keempat pemuda tadi saling berpandangan seolah-olah berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata mereka. ' Ada apa dengan Naruto?' hal itulah yang saat ini sedang sama-sama mereka pertanyakan. Kiba bermaksud untuk menyapa Naruto sebelum—

" Whooaa, Naruto. Kau benar-benar menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu dengan tersenyum gembira seperti itu. Tapi kurasa senyummu masih kurang lebar kalau dibandingkan dengan senyumanku yang mempesona." teriak seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut ala mangkok dengan alis tebal bernama Lee sambil memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Merasa risih, Naruto mendorong tubuh Lee agar menjauh darinya." Menyingkirlah dariku, Lee. Aku memang menikmati masa mudaku dan asal kau tahu senyumku itu yang paling menawan. Senyumanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding senyumanku." Naruto masih saja bersikap narsis walaupun tengah terjepit seperti ini.

Keempat orang temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan yang 'romantis' antara Naruto dan Lee. Kiba bahkan sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras dan lama tertawa. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah stoicnya pun tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat dua orang –yang menurutnya- sama-sama bodohnya itu.

" HAHAHAAAA...HAAAHAAAA..." Suara tawa itu begitu menggelegar dan membuat siswa yang berada di kelas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka, tak terkecuali Hinata. Bola mata amethystnya menatap heran ke arah pemuda-pemuda di bangku belakang. Memangnya ada hal lucu apa sampai mereka tertawa sekeras itu.' Mungkin mereka sedang nonton kartun lucu,' batin Hinata dengan polosnya.

Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah ada di dekatnya lantas langsung mendorong kasar tubuh Lee dan menghadap mereka. Sedikit kesal karena Ia dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh temannya, Naruto berniat mengusili teman-temannya.

" Hei, lihat. Ibiki-sensei sedang menuju kemari. Kalian cepat duduk."tipu Naruto dengan raut muka serius walaupun sedang berbohong.

" Mana !? Ayo teman-teman cepat duduk. Kalian tidak mau dihukum bukan ?" teriak Kiba sambil menarik tangan teman-temannya dengan wajah panik. Sementara yang ditarik malah ditak berekspresi. Sasuke malah diam sambil memeberi tatapan aneh. Shikamaru malah menguap kantuk. Dan Chouji masih setia dengan kripik kentangnya.

Namun, belum sampai ke tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba Kiba teringat sesuatu,' Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh.' batin Kiba sambil berpikir keras.

" Hoi, Naruto. Bukankah bel masuk masih belum berbunyi? Kau menipuku ya? Dasar makhluk pirang sok ganteng sialan." ucap Kiba sambil mehentak-hentak kakinya menuju Naruto.

" Ahahahaha... Kau tertipu. Kau memang bodoh ternyata, ahaha." Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol temannya.

" Kemari kau pirang jelek." ancam Kiba sambil mengapit leher Naruto dengan lengan kanannya. " Rasakan ini. Siapa suruh kau menipuku. Sekarang kau tak akan kulepaskan."

" Le-lepas-lepaskan Kiba. Ka-kau membuatku susah bernafas tahu." Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kiba. Pertarungan yang sama sekali tidak sengit itu menimbulkan keributan yang terdengar hingga ke luar kelas mereka.

Saat mereka sedang sama-sama serius, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. " Ponsel siapa yang berbunyi?" tanya Kiba. Ia bertanya karena merasa bahwa nada yang berbunyi bukanlah ringtone handphonenya.

" Ponselku yang berbunyi. Sekarang lepaskan aku, anjing kampung. Aku harus membaca pesannya." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan lengan Kiba yang sedikit kendor dari lehernya. Tangannya lalau merogoh ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk itu

From : Naruto-kun

To : My Girl

" _Sebenarnya aku punya banyak waktu senggang saat ini. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kita belajar bersama di rumahku ? Sudah lama kita tidak belajar bersama dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti jalan-jalan kita yang tertunda selama ini. Apa kau mau ?"_

" Send." gumam Naruto pelan saat Ia menekan tombol kirim. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa saat Ia sedang menulis pesan teman-temannya mengintip apa yang sedang Naruto tuliskan.

" Dari siapa Naruto ? Pacarmu ? " tanya Kiba to the point.

" A-ah. Iya. Ki-kiba, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Naruto kaget dengan posisi teman-temannya yang benar-benar mengapitnya.

" Aku sudah disini sejak daritadi Naruto. Dan aku juga tetap disini saat kau membalas pesan pacarmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau romantis juga sebagai laki-laki." Kiba menjawab dengan memberi Naruto senyum aneh untuk menggoda Naruto.

" Kau punya pacar Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Merepotkan sekali. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa." Shikamaru menanggapi seadanya.

" Ka-kalian juga. Sejak kapan kalian disini? Dan kau Sasuke, apa menurutmu aku tidak bisa punya pacar ? " Naruto kesal karena imagenya sebagai ikemen seperti tercoreng karena keraguan Sasuke.

" Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan makhluk pirang aneh dan bodoh sepertimu, Naruto? Sepertinya pacarmu itu tidak waras." ucap Sasuke sambil mengejek.

" Kau mengataiku seperti itu, tapi kau sendiri malah menjomblo. Sepertinya kau sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri Sasauke."

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto ?"

" Siapa yang mau berpacran dengan makhluk es dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam sepertimu ?" ucap Naruto membalikkan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang merasa terpojok hanya bisa diam dan tidak mampu membalas ucapan Naruto. " Aku tetap ragu kau punya pacar, Naruto." Sasuke hanya bisa membalas sekenanya.

" Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke. Sudah kukatakan KALAU AKU PUNYA PACAR !"

JJDDUKKK...

" A-Ah. I-ittai..." rintih Hinata saat kakinya tersandung mejanya. Ia menangis kesakitan. Teriakan Naruto yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian lansung teralihkan.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berjalan mendekati Hinata. Posisi Hinata yang sedang duduk di lantai membuatnya harus jongkok untuk bicara. Dilihatnya betis kiri Hinata lebam kemerahan cukup lebar sehingga bisa terlihat jelas. Air mata Hinata yang tumpah membasahi beberapa bagian roknya juga terlihat di mata Naruto.

" Hinata, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto penuh perhatian.

Hinata masih tersedu sedan menahan sakit memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang berair melebar menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi begitu kaku.

" Na-na-naruto-kun..." tanpa sadar Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya.

* * *

Weeww...#ngelap keringat

Akhirnya selesai juga publish chapter 3. Semoga lebih menarik dan memuaskan readers sekalian. Review dan komen kalian saya tunggu yaa~ ^^

Balesan review :

Sena Ayuki : iya, maafkan sifat saya yang kadang gak mau ambil pusing hal-hal simpel seperti itu. saya mmencoba memperbaiki mulai chapter ini dan semoga saya cepat terbiasa. review lagi yaa~

hqhqhq : eeh, ada typo ? maaf, lagi-lagi ada. kali ini sudah saya cek, semoga tidak ada lagi. arigatou sudah baca fanfic saya. review lagi yaa~

Gakarian : gomennasai kalau ada missunderstand di chapter ini. yah, saya juga gak kepikiran hal itu jadi maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. terimakasih sempat mampir, review lagi yaa~

: ini sudah update ^^. review lagi yaa~

: apanya yang boleh ?^^ silakan mampir lagi dan review yaa~

blackschool : ini sudah update. review lagi yaa~

Sekian dulu dari Yuka. Ketemu lagi next chapter atau next story ^^

~ NAKASHIMA YUKARI ~


End file.
